


of doubt;

by bloodynargles



Series: lean'or; [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ? if you take it that way, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elvhen, Elvhen Language, Elvhen Pantheon, F/M, Fear, Gen, Inquisitor as a companion AU, Inquisitor as a companion meme, Light Angst, OC as a companion AU, Ring of Doubt, but Aura was never an inquisitor so?, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You give them hope, da'lan, let them believe it if it lets them sleep better at night. Everyone needs a heroine, whether the woman behind it thinks she is the chosen or not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	of doubt;

**Author's Note:**

> Aurathel is a smol ancient elf who has it out for Fen'Harel bc HES AN ASSHOLE  
> coughs  
> no that's not true  
> but...  
> spoilers

She can hear faint whispers, can see in front of her, but when she looks down, she is _gone_. Cassandra is looking around for her and Cole is confused, she can't see Aurathel but she knows the other elf would do anything to get her out of this, out of anything. Or she'd blame Solas.

 

She's probably blaming Solas.

 

Althrael lets out a frightened squeak, and the warrior turns in her direction, alarm written on her features, eyes searching, almost _scared_. To Cass she's their only hope to close the breach, and she _is_ , but not how they think – it was luck, or the Creators, perhaps. Not their _Maker_. Aura looks at her disapprovingly when she tries to express that, the soft voice that reminded her so much of home, of her clan, coming from such a beautiful, gentle woman that seemed to float when she walked. “You give them hope, da'lan, let them believe it if it lets them sleep better at night. Everyone needs a heroine, whether the woman behind it thinks she is the chosen or not.” When she gets the courage to ask her if she thinks it was Mythal who chose her for this path, the other elf sighs softly, and somewhere she remembers Solas' words on her, Cole's voice piping up when they had found her – she was _sad_ , and no matter how Althrael tried, she could never get her to be happy. Not truly. Long fingers had played with themselves, deciding her words before she spoke, always eloquent, quiet but strong when they needed it, her dislike of Solas simmers somewhere and Ala wonders _why,_ but the answer does not belong to her and is long forgotten. “If it is what you believe, lethal'lan, then yes. If it is not, then perhaps you were not guided at all. Maybe it is just simply where you were supposed to be, what you are destined for.” “But.. do _you_ believe I was?” Aurathel had pulled a long breath through her chest, exhaling before continuing, her voice quiet, a whisper among the wind, the crackle of the camp fire close but too far from the others, too far for them to hear. “I am not sure what I believe, anymore.” Althrael had left it at that, their conversation falling off into a comfortable silence, and she had wandered back to sit beside the others soon after that, their lively voices lifting her but the other's words never seemed to fade from her mind. Every time she seems to try to get to know Aurathel better, the more complicated she seems, and the mage is farther from knowing whatever truth the woman hides within her stone walls.

 

Ala pulls herself from her thoughts and for a moment she thinks she can feel someone pulling at her arm, like when Aura pulls her from battle, hands healing her wounds and eyes wide, but somehow wise, like she had seen the bloodshed before. Thoughts rattle through her mind frantically, and her breathing is erratic, she's _scared_ and the magic that surrounds her is unfamiliar and- and– “Da'lan.” Aurathel's voice cuts through her fear like a blade, and it seems to dissipate. The other can _see_ her, hand on her arm and Ala doesn't quite realise that the others could not see _Aura_. A shaky breath rattles through her chest, eyes returning to a face she knows so very well, the soft lines that frame her eyes, signs of happiness, once, _laughter_ , but her orbs contain deep sadness, and the only time Althrael can remember seeing anything other than that was when her apostate elves _argued_ with each other. “You are safe. I am here. Atisha, lethal'lan.” Her breathing slows, evens out, the elvhen uttered from the other's mouth making her heart sing, in a way she always felt for their culture, the stories and ways of life that had been lost to slaughter and time. “They can't see me!” Althrael's voice is still high, and she barely feels the other slip a ring off of her finger, the noise as it falls to the floor echoes in her mind drowned out by Dorian's footsteps as he comes up behind her, patting her on the shoulder. “Well, that moment of panic was unneeded, now wasn't it?” Cole's eyes shift to her from under the wide brim of his hat, and he pushes himself forwards to walk beside her later, his voice quiet and honest, a question that lingers in Althrael's mind for the rest of their journey. “Who were you talking to?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> v powerful mage Aurathel.
> 
> its almost like i 'accidentally' created an elvhen goddess.  
> \--  
> Da'lan - Little one,  
> Lethal'lan - Close friend,  
> Aitsha - Calm, peace.


End file.
